


i wanna talk deep all night

by arashiyama (harukatenoh)



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Missing Scene, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/arashiyama
Summary: Some of Arashiyama and Jin's many conversations, over the progression of the World Trigger plot.
Relationships: Arashiyama Jun/Jin Yuuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	i wanna talk deep all night

**Author's Note:**

> rereading wt and it really makes me sooo happy thinking about how much arajin just... talk to each other... those bitches are always talking! so i'm gonna write some missing scene-esque fics about their conversations about stuff that goes on in the plot as i read :D

_ “Everything’s going to be fine. The future is moving forward…” _

Yuuichi speaks the words into the emptiness of his room. The lack of response is nothing surprising, but does make him feel a bit disappointed regardless. He’s gotten pretty good at monologuing, with or without a crowd, but he finds that tonight, he  _ wants  _ to talk, not just be alone with his thoughts. He wants to say his dramatic sentences and have somebody respond, and he wants to laugh, and he wants to smile. 

There’s an easy solution to all of this. He just feels… well, a bit silly, because they had  _ just _ seen and talked to each other, and they had gone through the same events tonight anyway so there’s nothing new to say, and they’re also going to see each other tomorrow morning. It’s getting pretty late as well, and there’s things like homework or family time or reports to be done, and he should really just let it go but—

Oh, fuck it. Yuuichi picks up his phone and hits the first number on his speed-dial.

The phone rings twice, and then the line connects.

“Yuuichi,” Jun greets him. Yuuichi can hear the smile in his voice already. It makes him smile too. 

“Jun,” he responds. He hopes that Jun can tell that he’s smiling as well.

“It’s been too long,” Jun says, teasing. Even though this was exactly what Yuuichi had been agonizing over mere minutes ago, he finds that he doesn’t mind the gentle teasing now. It’s Jun. Why had he been worried?

He says, “Miss me already?” and feels, for the first time today, at peace. Settled. Between worrying about Tamakoma-2, and having to think his way around Tachikawa Unit, Kazama Unit, Fuyushima Unit and Miwa Unit, then having to barter away Fujin, it’s been… a tense day. He had known it would all work out, but he still had to go through all of it, and it might’ve tired him out more than he had anticipated.

“Always,” Jun replies, steady and genuine. Yuuichi lets his phone drop onto the mattress in front of his face, and tries to breathe through the spike of happiness in his chest. He turns onto his side, nestling a hand under his face, and uses the other one to turn his phone onto speaker. The soft crackle of Jun’s voice fills up the empty places in his room and chases away the shadows, and suddenly, everything is warmer.

“Thanks for all your help out there today,” Yuuichi says. “You were very impressive. I couldn’t have done it without you,”

Jun huffs a laugh. “Don’t act humble now, Yuuichi,” he says, and Yuuichi can so easily imagine the bright, teasing grin he has on his face. “You were far more impressive. I had the help of my great teammates, but you were on your own.”

Well, Yuuichi supposes he can’t argue against that. It’s very nice to be praised, and he had been rather impressive, true. He smiles.

“Just another day in the life of a talented elite,” he says. Jun laughs in response, like Yuuichi hoped he would, and he smiles even wider. It’s probably good that he’s alone right now, with nobody to witness how deeply sappy he’s being now that the weight of the day has fallen away.

“You know,” Jun says quietly, “I heard you had a big day even after the fight finished,”

Ah. So that had reached Jun. Yuuichi’s not surprised, but he doesn’t quite know how to navigate this certain conversation.

“News sure travels fast, huh?” he says with a chuckle. “The Border gossip mill works overtime,”

“It wasn’t gossip,” Jun responds with a snort, “although your sudden appearances at HQ have been causing a stir lately.” 

He pauses, and Yuuichi leaves it be. There’s a rhythm to this, and he loves to dance with Jun. 

“Director Shinoda messaged me about it earlier,” Jun says. “He told me what happened, and asked me if I knew what you were planning,”

Yuuichi hadn’t told him. He wonders if Jun is hurt by that. 

“And what did you say?” he asks. The sudden, irrational fear does not leak into his tone—he makes sure of that—but with the way Jun can read him, Yuuichi wonders if he knows anyway.

Jun exhales. “I told him that it was beneath both of us for him to use me as a way to spy on you,” he says firmly. “And that I trusted you to know what you were doing.”

Wow. Yuuichi doesn’t question Jun’s loyalty or trust anymore, not like when he was younger and the world was colder and his heart was harder, but it is still. Something. To hear it spelled out so clearly. To know so absolutely that there is somebody on your side.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he murmurs. 

“I did,” Jun says, and he’s smiling again, Yuuichi can hear it. He wishes that Jun was here, so that Yuuichi could drink in his every expression, see exactly what kind of smile it was painted on his features. Fond? Rueful? Sweet? He wants to know. He’s never craved another person’s presence like he does Jun’s.

Jun continues, “Director Shinoda has been mostly supportive about us, but it was going to come up sooner or later. He’s certainly not on the level of Director Kido, but he is still the leader of a faction. I wanted to make my stance clear.”

“And what is your stance?” Yuuichi asks, his voice just steady enough that he can pass it off as normal. 

“Protect the people that I love,” Jun replies. “Including you.” There’s another pause, and then Jun says, loving and coy, “Maybe especially you.”

Always honest. Always sincere. Jun speaks and it’s like the whole world rallies behind him to prove his truth. Yuuichi buries his head into his pillow and tries to remember how to feel like anything but a lovestruck teenage girl. 

Jun must hear the rustling of his covers, or simply can tell somehow, because he’s laughing.

“Sorry, Yuuichi,” he says, bright and mirthful. “Too much?”

Yuuichi manages to find his voice, even if it’s a  _ little _ shaky, and says, “Nah. You’re fine. It… it means a lot, Jun.” There’s an embarassing amount of sincerity in the words, but Jun’s been working to prove that sincerity isn’t a bad thing to Yuuichi ever since they met, so he just rolls with it.

“I’m here for you,” Jun says, and Yuuichi has heard it countless times by now, but every time feels like the first. The same spark of warmth, the beat of hesitance, and then the overwhelming belief.

They fall into a silence, but it isn’t a bad one. Judging from the occasional sounds of pens clicking and pages turning, Jun is doing homework. Yuuichi would feel bad for disturbing him, but Jun’s been working to prove that he’s never a bother as well, so again—he leaves it be.

Then, Jun says, “Ah, by the way. I told Miwa about your mother, if that’s okay?”

Yuuichi raises his eyebrows in surprise. “You did? How did that come up?”

Jun sighs, and he sounds almost… embarrassed?

“He was talking about how Neighbours were dangerous, and said that you didn’t understand, and I…” He pauses. “I think I got a little annoyed at him, honestly. Going around talking about you like that.”

“Oh,” Yuuichi says, and then he’s the one laughing at Jun. “You were defending my honour, huh?”

“Something like that,” Jun mutters, and Yuuichi imagines him blushing and feels his heart swell up until it’s fit to burst. “I just wanted to tell you. If Miwa acts weird around you in the upcoming days, feel free to blame it on me.”

Yuuichi snorts. “Don’t worry, Jun. He acts weird around me with or without any prompting, I can tell you that.” 

Jun laughs. “I can’t argue that,” he says, “but who knows? Maybe him knowing will change things now, and he’ll realize he’s being unreasonable.”

Yuuichi is pretty sure Jun’s optimism is clouding his judgement, but then again, who does know? Yuuichi’s learnt to not discredit anybody: especially somebody like Miwa. 

“Well,” he says, “it will definitely make things interesting.”

“Is that your foresight speaking, talented elite?” Jun teases. 

Yuuichi chuckles. “Perhaps. My foresight also says that the two of us have an appointment early tomorrow morning, and should be going to sleep soon.”

Jun fakes a gasp. “Wow, you’re a prodigy!” he exclaims, before bursting into giggles. Yuuichi tries to stay composed but he’s apparently weaker than ever previously thought, because he follows soon after.

They laugh and laugh and Yuuichi is so, so glad he picked up that phone, and so glad that he joined Border, and so glad that he at least has this. No matter what else happens, he has this.

When they both calm down, the silence rings with the echoes of past happiness, and Yuuichi hopes this is what he has in store for the rest of his life. 

Breathing out, slow, steady, achingly alive: he says, “Goodnight, Jun. See you tomorrow?”

“Goodnight, Yuuichi,” Jun responds. “See you tomorrow.”


End file.
